


Fire Boy

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [37]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Brief Violence/Death, F/M, Firebending & Firebenders, Fluff and Angst, Is fire boy one word or two?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: Superpowers!AU where mickey has the ability to create fire with his hands but he doesnt know how to control it. He has a massive crush on ian so everytime he sees him or talks to him, his hand bursts into flames and hes so embarassed so he always avoids Ian (who is confused bc he just wants to talk to the cute boy). He's also scared of hurting him with the flames since he cant control it. SMOTHER ME IN FLUFF





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not gonna lie, when I got this prompt I was skeptical that I could write something like this, but I'm pretty proud of what happened so I hope you enjoy!

“Hey, hot shot, I’m coming in.” Mandy knocks on the metal door. It opens slowly in response to her voice so she walks inside.

 

“How ya doing today, Mick?” 

 

Mickey grunts in reply.

 

“Brought you some soup. I was gonna heat it up, but I figured you could do that yourself.” She jokes. 

 

Mandy didn’t know until she was ten that Mickey’s ‘thing’ wasn’t normal. Sure, he was the only person she’d ever known that could shoot fire out of his hands, but it’s what she grew up with. 

 

She sets the dish on his nightstand and backs out of the room. 

 

“Bye, Mick.” She whispers. Once the door closes behind her, she leans against it, fighting the tears that spring to her eyes. 

 

Mickey has locked himself away in his room ever since the incident. 

 

_Mickey is walking home from school, lighting a cigarette with a spark from his thumb. He’s only got two more years left and then he’s out of high school. That fucking hell hole where everyone isolates the ‘fire boy’._

_Those stupid fuckers don’t even get it. Mickey has struggled his whole life to control his anger because that’s the only way he can control his power. It’s like they don’t understand. They push him and push him and push him and if it wasn’t for Mandy, Mickey would’ve already dropped out. He’s terrified that one day he’s gonna hurt some stupid punk who pushed him too far._

_Mickey is walking up the porch of his home when he hears Mandy’s screams coming from inside. He rushes up the stairs and into the house. There, on the couch, is his father lying on top of Mandy. Her clothes are torn and Mickey’s father is clearly drunk and high._

_Mickey runs forward, yanking his father’s body off of his sister. The older man hits the floor with a thud before jumping back up. The drugs and alcohol numbing his pain. The man charges toward Mickey who holds his hands up in defense, fire shooting from his palms._

_Mickey’s father is immediately engulfed in flames, the alcohol spilled on his body and filled in his veins only speeding up the process. Mickey’s eyes go wide as he realizes what he has done. He looks toward Mandy, reaching out to her, but she jolts back, eyes filled with fear._

_Mickey staggers backward, collapsing in on himself. He’s not sure if he’s really sorry about his father, but he never wants Mandy to look at him like that. To fear him like she fears their father._

_The tears run hot and fast down Mickey’s face, sizzling as they fall to his hands. He drags himself up off the ground and sprints to his room, ignoring Mandy’s calls behind him._

From that day, Mickey’s hidden away in his room. Mandy has tried over and over again to get him to come out. She tells him that it wasn’t his fault. He had never hurt anyone before that and their dad probably deserved it, but Mickey won’t listen. 

 

The metal door was added after a particularly intense self hatred session where Mickey burned through his old door. The door only opens for Mandy to deliver him food. Other than that, he spends his days alone, isolating himself to save everyone else. 

 

*

Mickey first hears the new voice in a long time on a Tuesday. It’s a dude’s voice. He knows that, but otherwise, he has no clue who the voice belong to. Mandy doesn’t usually bring people around because she knows how Mickey feels, so she must really like this guy.

 

After hearing the voice everyday for a week, he finally asks Mandy who the new guy is when she comes in one day to drop off his dinner.

 

“Mandy?” He squeaks, voice cloudy from lack of use. 

 

“Yeah?” She nods fervently trying the hide the shock. Most of their conversations recently have just been her talking and Mickey listening. 

 

“Who’s that guy you’ve had around?” He asks. He sees Mandy blush and knows that his suspensions are right. “New boyfriend?” He deduces. 

 

“What? No.” She responds too quickly. “Just a friend. His name is Ian." She offers.

 

Mickey nods and Mandy takes that as her cue to leave. She pauses before she makes it to the door.

 

“You know, it’s just me here most of the time. You come out. Talk to me.” She smiles sadly, leaving before she has to hear the rejection. 

 

Mickey slides down the wall, hating himself for being too scared to even hangout with his sister. 

 

*

 

Ian walks into the Milkovich house for the fifth time that week. He really likes Mandy and she has a whole house to herself, which amazes Ian due to the constant state of chaos that his house is in. 

 

They spend most of their time joking around and watching TV. Mandy quickly becomes his best friend. He’s never clicked with someone so well before. 

 

“Hey, Mands.” He greets, as she walks out of a room at the end of the hall, closing that large metal door quickly behind her. 

 

“What’s in there?” Ian asks, walking toward the room. He’s stopped by a firm hand on his chest and an intense look from his friend. 

 

“It’s nothing.” She says stiffly. She watches as Ian’s eyes study the door behind her.

 

“I’m serious. Don’t go near there.” She adds, raising on her tiptoes to force Ian to meet her eyes.  

 

Ian nods, frowning. Why does Mandy’s house have a secret dungeon on the main floor? Aren’t dungeons more of a basement thing? 

 

After that altercation, Mandy is back to her bubbly, giggly self and it makes Ian forget about the mysterious door at the back of the house. 

 

It’s not until two weeks later that Ian thinks about it again. 

 

“Hey, I need a shower before we go out tonight. You good to just hang around?” Mandy asks. 

 

“Yeah, of course.” Ian grins. Mandy skips off to her bathroom, leaving Ian by himself to explore the house. 

 

About the second she clears the room, Ian jumps up, rushing toward the metal door. He doesn’t know why he’s so intrigued by the secret. Maybe he’s just curious or maybe it was Mandy’s harsh reaction, but either way, Ian’s ready to solve this mystery. 

 

He puts his ear against the door, listening intensely. He’s a little scared that he’s got a Sloth from the Goonies situation on his hands, so he opens the door very slowly.

 

It’s dark inside, but the Milkovich house is always dark. Ian has a theory that Mandy’s a vampire.

 

The only glow in the room is a slight flicker in the corner, like someone playing with a lighter. 

 

“Hello?” Ian calls into the room, ignoring the slight tremble in his voice. 

 

He hears a gasp in the distance and some shuffling until suddenly a lamp flickers on, shining on Ian’s face, but not on whoever else is in the room.

 

“Who are you?” A deep voice asks, causing Ian’s breath to catch in his throat. He looks toward the voice but sees nothing besides two faint orange globes of light. 

 

“Uh, I’m Ian. Mandy’s friend.” He responds.

 

“What are you doing in here?” 

 

“I just-.” Ian sighs. “Mandy told me this room was off limits so obviously as soon as I got a chance I had to check it out.” Ian admits sheepishly. 

 

The stranger huffs out a laugh, making Ian feel slightly more comfortable. 

 

“Who are you?” Ian asks. 

 

“IAN! What are you doing in here?” Mandy yells, pulling him back by his arm. “I’m so sorry, Mick. I told him not to.” She apologizes, yanking Ian out and shutting the door behind her. 

 

Mickey listens to silence he's once again engulfed in, sliding down the wall until his butt hits the floor.

 

“I’m Mickey.” He says to the empty room. 

 

*

“Ian! I told you not to go in there!” Mandy scolds.

 

“Who is that, Mandy? You have a prisoner here or something?” 

 

“It’s none of your business!” Mandy barks. 

 

“We’re past the secret keeping, Mandy! I know what’s in the room now. You have to tell me.” Ian demands.

 

“I don’t have to tell you shit, Ian!” 

 

“Why is there someone locked up in your house?” Ian shouts. 

 

“I’m not locked up.” A timid voice says, causing Ian and Mandy to whip around. 

 

Ian studies the boy in front of him. He’s about Ian’s age, maybe a few years older. He’s shorter though, with pitch black hair and ice blue eyes and pale, pale skin that makes Ian think that the boy hasn't seen sunlight in months. He has his hands folded behind his back so Ian assumes he's shy. Ian takes a step toward him.

 

“Who are you?” Ian asks. Mandy puts an arm in front of Ian to keep him from getting any closer. 

 

“This is my brother, Mickey, okay?” She says exasperatedly. 

 

“Nice to meet you.” Ian smiles, reaching a hand to shake Mickey’s hand. Ian frowns when Mickey flinches back at the motion. 

 

“What’s wrong?” He asks. 

 

“Nothing.” Mandy speaks up. “Nothing’s wrong. Can we just go?” 

 

Ian looks at the boy for a moment longer before nodding.

 

“Okay.” He sighs. “Bye, Mickey.” He simply waves this time, keeping his distance, smiling when he gets a small grin in return. 

 

*

Ian makes a habit of greeting Mickey through his door every time he comes to the Milkovich house. Mickey still spends most of the time in his room, but he makes short appearances to get food or water. 

 

There’s something about Ian that Mickey is drawn to. He’s not sure what it is. Maybe it’s just that Ian’s the only person Mickey’s ever met that doesn’t know about his abilities. Ian doesn’t treat him any differently cause he doesn’t know that he’s supposed to. 

 

One day, Ian comes over when he knows Mandy isn’t going to be home. He’s so fascinated by Mickey. He loves his smile and his laugh and the way he bites his lip every time Ian says ‘hello’. Ian really wants to get to know Mickey, but Mandy always gets in the way. 

 

Ian walks up confidently to the house, slipping in the door and heading straight to Mickey’s room. He opens the metal barrier slowly and then freezes.

 

In the middle of the room, Mickey is standing with his arms out and his palms up. He’s shooting small fireballs up gently with one hand and catching them with the other.

 

“What the fuck?” Ian breathes, catching Mickey’s attention.

 

“What are you doing here?” Mickey asks, looking scared and backing up from Ian quickly, shoving his hands behind his back.

 

Ian doesn’t seem frightened at all, in fact he’s getting closer and closer. 

 

“Was that real? Holy shit!” Ian grabs his hands to investigate, but Mickey yanks them away quickly. 

 

“Can I see?” Ian asks, clearly not sensing Mickey’s distress.

 

“You need to go!” Mickey shouts, turning his back to Ian. 

 

“What? Why?” Ian frowns, pulling at Mickey’s shoulders.

 

“Leave, Ian!” 

 

“No! I won’t leave until you tell me why."

 

“BECAUSE I DON’T WANT TO HURT YOU.” Mickey spins around, hands glowing orange and red. 

 

“You wouldn’t hurt me.” Ian places a hand on Mickey’s neck gently, but Mickey ducks away from his touch. 

 

“You don’t know that.” Mickey argues, hands started to fade back to their normal color. “I can’t control it.” 

 

“Sure you can.” Ian says. “We’ve talked a million times and I’ve never seen it before. Clearly you have some control over it.” 

 

Mickey looks at the floor, face covered in shame.

 

“You don’t know me. I have a temper. I’ve hurt people before and I won’t risk hurting you.” 

 

Ian crosses his arms aggressively, causing Mickey to look up.

 

“You don’t get to make that decision for me.” Ian growls. “If I want to get to know you that’s my choice!"

 

Mickey scoffs. “I’m not worth getting to know. Trust me."

 

Ian storms forward, cupping Mickey’s face in his hands and not letting him pull away.

 

“I disagree.” He whispers. “In fact, I think you’re well worth the risk."

 

Ian leans in, slotting his lips over Mickey’s in a gentle kiss.

 

And for the first time in his life, Mickey feels the fire inside him disappear completely. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, this storyline just really interests me, so lucky for you guys, I completed another sequel. Hope you like/love it!

Ian’s confused. 

 

Ever since he and Mickey first kissed, he has started to feel a little strange. 

 

And by strange he means cold. 

 

Ian is cold all the time. 

 

And his hands are the coldest.

 

The other day he touched Fiona’s arm and she jumped back in shock because his fingers were so chilled. 

 

Ian has no clue what is going on.

 

Sure, it’s winter and winter in Chicago is pretty brutal, but no matter how much he bundles up, his skin is still icy to the touch. 

 

It all becomes clear one Tuesday morning at school.

 

*

 

Now that Mickey has Ian by his side, he’s gotten less afraid of, well, everything.

 

A month ago, Mickey never left the house, but now, Ian has him re-enrolling in school. 

 

He only has a year left of credits to get his diploma and as long as Ian is there to keep his rage in check, Mickey can do it. 

 

Today is only his second day at school.

 

Yesterday, his first day, he got a few weird looks and glares, but overall, people were pretty nice about the whole thing. 

 

The craziest part is that no one seems scared of Mickey.

 

Maybe its because they’ve never seen him lose his temper. Or maybe most people didn’t even notice him.

 

Either way, Mickey’s kind of excited about school now. 

 

Hiding himself away for the past year or so was a boring existence and now he sometimes finds himself overwhelmed (but exhilarated) by the world. 

 

Thankfully, he has Ian. 

 

Ian keeps him calm and grounded.

 

Hell, Mickey hasn’t even gotten mad in weeks! Something about that redheaded kid just quells the fire inside of Mickey and makes him happy. 

 

Currently, Mickey is walking up to the school with Mandy in tow. As he approaches, he sees Ian waiting for them by the entrance.

 

Mickey can’t help but walk a little faster. 

 

“Hey.” Ian smiles shyly, slipping his arms over Mickey’s shoulders to pull him into a hug. He presses a kiss to Mickey’s forehead before letting his arms fall away. 

 

“You ready for your second day at school?” Ian asks cheerfully.

 

“Yes, mom.” Mickey teases, bumping his hip against Ian’s before intertwining their fingers and leading his boyfriend into the building. 

 

They walk through the crowded halls side by side. The warning bell rings, letting the boys now that they have two minutes to get to class. 

 

“I’ll see out back for lunch, yeah?” Ian confirms.

 

Mickey nods softly, giving Ian’s hand a tight squeeze and breaking apart to head to his first class. 

 

*

 

Mickey slinks out of his science class tiredly. Something about science just puts him to sleep. 

 

His feet lead him to the wooden benches behind the school, where he and Ian have decided to meet for lunch. 

 

He looks up to see that Ian is already there, having claimed a table for the two to sit at.

 

Ian stands when he sees Mickey approach, moving toward him swiftly and sweeping him up in a kiss. 

 

“Hi.” Mickey grins when Ian pulls away. Ian beams at his boyfriend before pecking his lips one, two, three more times. 

 

“Well, well. What do we have here?” A distant voice calls. 

 

Ian and Mickey separate, looking out to see the boys walking toward them.

 

“Look’s like fire boy found himself a little boyfriend, huh?” The kid, someone Ian recognizes as Brody, says.

 

“Just leave us alone, Brody.” Ian gripes. 

 

“Oh I think you’d want to hear what I have to say, Red.” Brody speaks. “There might be a thing or two you don’t know about your crush here."

 

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?” Ian barks. 

 

“He’s a killer.” A boy standing behind Brody says.

 

“That’s right.” Brody nods. “Killed his own damn father in cold blood. Set him on fire in his sleep."

 

“That’s not what happened.” Mickey whispers, eyes glancing toward Ian, trying to gauge if he’s buying all the shit that Brody’s spewing.

 

“I think you might want to rethink your little love connection, Red.” Brody taunts.

 

“And I think you might want to shut up.” Ian spits harshly. 

 

Brody takes a step forward menacingly, getting right up in Ian’s face. 

 

“Look, if you wanna date a psychopathic murderer, then be my guest, but I don’t want a killer like him in my schools.” Brody growls. 

 

“I said, SHUT UP!” Ian yells, hands splaying tensely as the words pass his lips. 

 

Brody and his friends just walk away laughing, leaving Ian behind, stewing in his anger.

 

“Ian?” Mickey says gently. “Are you okay?” 

 

Ian looks over at his boyfriend to see the bright blue eyes trained on his hands.

 

Ian looks down to see his fingers and palms cover in a layer of snowy ice. 

 

He raises his hands higher, trying to figure out where the sleet-like substance came from.

 

“Did you do that?” Mickey asks, touching Ian’s hand only for the ice to melt away under his touch. 

 

Mickey yanks his hand away and the ice grows back where it had melted. 

 

“Oh my god.” Ian breathes. “Oh my god!” 

 

“Ian, what the fuck?” Mickey questions. 

 

“I-I. I d-don’t know.” Ian stammers. “I’ve been really cold recently, but I didn’t think-"

 

Mickey nods in understanding. 

 

The two boys spend another fifteen minutes just staring at Ian’s hands in amazement until Mickey breaks them out of their trance. 

 

“Let’s go.” He says, pulling Ian forward by his elbow. 

 

“Go where?” Ian asks. “Class starts in five minutes."

 

“You really wanna go sit in class after you just found out that you have this thing?” 

 

“I guess not.” Ian complies. 

 

“Then c’mon” Mickey beckons. “I got an idea.” 

 

*

 

Ian follows slowly as Mickey leads him into what looks like an abandoned industrial factory. 

 

“Mick, where are we?” He asks. 

 

“Just a few more steps and you’ll see.” 

 

They walk to the back of the building and Mickey opens a wide door. 

 

Ian steps inside the seemingly all metal room. All the walls and the ceiling look like stainless steel, and the floor is cement. 

 

“What is this place?” 

 

“I found it about a year ago.” Mickey explains. “I used to come here when I was upset."

 

Ian now takes notice of the few scorch marks on the walls and understands.

 

“Because you wouldn’t hurt anything.” Ian adds.

 

“Exactly.” Mickey smiles. “It was build as an industrial freezer and it’s practically indestructible."

 

“I mean, that’s cool and all, but why are we here? Are you mad or something?”

 

“No, no.” Mickey grins. “We’re here so you can test out your new power.”  

 

“Huh?” Ian frowns. 

 

“If your ice thing is anything like mine, then you can control it.” Mickey says. “So show me what you got.” 

 

Ian looks down at his hands in confusion. He wiggles his fingers and clenches his fists, but nothing happens.

 

“I don’t know how.” Ian shrugs. “How do you do it?” 

 

Mickey bites his lip. He unfolds his right palm, moving the hand just barely upwards and a small fireball shoots out. When it reaches the same height as his face, he blows air gently and the fire goes out with puff of smoke. He does this two more times before turning to Ian with a brow arched. 

 

“Alright, showoff.” Ian says defeatedly. 

 

“Oh, c’mon.” Mickey smirks. “I’ve had this since I was born, of course I’ve mastered it a little. Try this.” 

 

Mickey shoves his right hand forward harshly and a beam of fire sprays out of it and into the steel wall. When he pulls his hand back, it stops. 

 

“Try that.” He says toward Ian. 

 

Ian takes a deep breath, rubbing his hands together and moving his head side to side, like a boxer gearing up for a fight. 

 

He suddenly pushes both hands ahead forcefully and streams of ice shoot out from both his hands, freezing the wall in front of them. 

 

Ian yanks his hands back quickly. 

 

“Holy shit!” Mickey smiles. “You did it!” 

 

“I did it.” Ian repeats quieter, once again inspecting his hand.

 

"Now do the same thing, but gentler.” Mickey prompts. 

 

Ian nods, raising only one hand this time and pushing it forward in a softer manner than before. 

 

This time, one perfect snowball is formed and falls to the ground a few feet away. 

 

Ian frowns. 

 

“Why is it sometimes ice and sometimes snow?” He asks Mickey. 

 

“It’s just something you learn to control. Mine can be smoke if I do it differently.” Mickey demonstrates by open his palm and letting out a billow of smoke. "At least both of yours are useful.” 

 

Ian blushes before turning away and continue to practice his new skill with Mickey just watching in proud awe.

 

* 

 

The two boys spend the rest of the night laying side by side. Mickey shoots up a fireball and Ian extinguishes it was spray of snow and ice. 

 

After a while Ian turns to look at Mickey, who moves to stare back, their hands joined between them. 

 

“What?” Mickey asks.

 

“Does this mean that one day we’ll have little fire and ice babies?” Ian smirks. 

 

Mickey rolls his eyes, but smiles contently despite himself. 

 

“Fuck off.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Ian is Elsa and Mickey is....Hades? Lava Girl? The hot guy from Sky High? 
> 
> Hit me up on [my tumblr](http://www.ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me @ianmickgallagher on tumblr


End file.
